Dancing Through The Fire
by That Dragon Kid
Summary: Set during Jack and Ianto's dance in 'Something Borrowed'. Jack's trying to tell Ianto something, so perhaps he's turning to the lyrics of Paul Weller to do it...


**Note; I do not own Torchwood, nor do I own its characters. If I did, then Jack and Ianto's hothouse scene in 'Adrift' would have been way longer x3 **

**This fic is something I've been toying with for a while, so I decided to write it, whilst still working on my ongoing project Catching Captain Jack. **

**Set during Jack and Ianto's dance in 'Something Borrowed'. **

**The title is taken from the lyrics of the song which is played in that scene. The song is the very beautiful 'You Do Something to Me' by the incredible Paul Weller. **

"_**Dancing through the fire, just to catch a flame  
Just to get close to, just close enough  
To tell you that.....  
You do something to me, something deep inside."**_

**Anything in this fic in italics are lyrics from this song. **

**Reviews are much appreciated, if you'd like :) **

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**~ Dragon **

**Dancing Through the Fire**

"May I…um," Ianto's quiet Welsh voice reached Jack's ears, and he snapped out of the trance he usually went into whilst dancing. He would block out all other sounds, focusing only on his partner. Ianto went on to clear his throat.

Jack looked up, slightly startled, then realised he was still holding onto Gwen. Tactfully, he released her, unsure of whether he was glad to do so or not; what surprised him most of all was when Ianto turned to face him, ignoring Gwen, who, realising she was not going to get a dance anytime soon, returned to Rhys, a smile on her face.

It was the eve of Gwen's wedding day, and though the day's events were still hot on everyone's minds - not all were good - every guest was trying to forget by a dance.

Jack slid his hand into Ianto's, quietly revelling in ecstasy at having his young lover in his arms. He tried not to let the adoration show on his face, but failed. His expression was tender, and he closed his eyes, sliding one arm around Ianto's back. He could never allow himself to fall too deeply with one person; too many times had Jack watched his lovers grow old and die beside him, whilst he never aged a day.

Yet with Ianto, he felt himself being drawn deeper every day. His love was irrevocable, and though he could not bring himself to say it, he'd repeat it in his mind every day. Because Jack knew he loved Ianto.

"This is new…" Jack murmured, squeezing Ianto's hand, entwining their fingers further. Jack felt Ianto nod once, the young Welshman's hair brushing against his neck. It was new; but it was exhilarating, beautiful; Jack had never thought Ianto would want to publicly display their relationship, but he had _wanted_ to dance with Jack. Jack was secretly thrilled.

"Mm-hmm," Ianto mumbled into Jack's neck, and Jack rested his head on Ianto's. Jack pulled the Welshman as close as he could, running his fingers lightly across the small of his back. He felt something damp seep into his collar; he did not need to look to know that Ianto's eyes were welling up. Jack felt tears forming in his own eyes; he squeezed them shut, chuckling softly to himself. He had thought that he'd hardened himself to such emotions, but really, he was as soft as melted butter, beneath his cocky exterior.

Jack could feel his racing heart reflected in Ianto's; he smiled to himself.

"_Just to get close to, just close enough,_" Jack's breath tickled Ianto's ear as he sang along to the song under his breath, just loud enough so Ianto could hear him. He pressed his hand into Jack's back, tightening the grip he had on the American man's hand.

"Jack," Ianto whispered, swallowing. He felt Jack's head nod, and he took a deep, slightly shuddering breath before asking his question. "Will I always come second to Gwen with you? It seems that…the way you look at her sometimes. It just…" Ianto trailed off.

Jack stiffened in Ianto's arms, and for one dreadful second, Ianto thought Jack would walk away; instead, he sighed, his shoulders sagging ever so slightly as the two men swayed in time to the music.

"Ianto Jones," Jack began, mulling over what he would say. How could he say anything but the truth? And that was no, Ianto would never, ever come second to anybody. He was Jack's first and most important priority, though sometimes Jack knew he didn't show it well. "You will never, ever be second. Do you understand me? You are…" Jack paused for a moment. "You are the most important person in my life."

And he meant it. By God, he meant it. And even if Ianto didn't believe him, Jack had the assurance that he'd told Ianto.

"_You do something to me, something deep inside…_" Jack muttered the last words of Paul Weller's beautiful song into Ianto's ear, the two of them coming to a complete standstill. Though perhaps he meant the words himself, too. Ianto blushed slightly. A new song started up - 'Tainted Love' - and Jack pulled his head back so that he could look at Ianto properly. He smiled at his young lover.

"Looks like the retcon is working," Jack said quietly, nodding over at the guests, you were mysteriously falling asleep. He pulled his arm from around Ianto's waists, but left their fingers entwined together.

"Hope so. I would not want to remember a psycho alien midwife attempting to rip open the bride if I was one of them," Ianto remarked, taking his hand from Jack's back, before wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He caught Jack frowning at him thoughtfully. "What?"

"You really do mean a lot to me, Ianto." Jack said. God damn, Jack, just say it. Ianto looked to the floor, pressing his lips together, his cheeks still brushed with pink.

"Thank you," Ianto answered, allowing his fingers to untangle from Jack's grip. Jack caught Ianto's hand before it dropped to his side.

"I mean it. You really, really do." Jack repeated himself before walking over to the table where Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Rhys all sat at.

Ianto hesitated in the centre of the dance floor, his thoughts a mixture of love and confusion. Was…was Jack trying to tell him he loved him? Looking over at Jack, smiling at Gwen, Ianto felt a pang in his heart.

Of course not. No matter what Jack said, Ianto would always be second. He'd always be dancing through the fire, but finding no flames. He cleared his throat once more before going over to the bar, silently saying the three words he so desperately wanted Jack to say to him.

**Ah, I just love writing this kind of thing. xD **

**I'm still editing the first chapter of 'Wisdom Talons', after being given some pointers to improve it, and of course I am still working, rather obsessively, on 'Catching Captain Jack'. **

**I'm also working on numerous song fics, one-shots, and also another story, which I do hope will work x3 **

**Stay tuned ^^**

**I also realise I don't write an awful lot about Gwen, Tosh, Owen or Rhys, so I'd better get them in somewhere. But ehhhh, another day. xD **


End file.
